Bloopers and Extras
by the primrose path
Summary: Moments in the game gone wrong, to usually humorous effect, along with backstage scenes of the characters themselves. Fourth-wall breaking imminent. - spoilers. dedicated to Prospit and cakeengland. rated T for language and mild violence.


**A/N:**

 **Disclaimer – I am not involved with the copyrights for Kingdom Hearts or any of its affiliates, nor do I plan on making any sort of monetary profit from writing and posting this.**

 **Dedicated to my friends Prospit and cakeengland, who helped me come up with a lot of these ideas. Those are their pennames on this website, actually; Cake specifically has written several KH stories on this site at the time I write this, so you should check her out. Thanks for the support, you guys! :)**

 **Also, warnings for the entire story:** _ **massive spoilers**_ **for anyone not caught up with the Kingdom Hearts series as a whole, for obvious reasons I hope. Also, cursing for those who don't appreciate that kind of language, and slight OOC-ness under the premise of everyone being "actors" of a sort.**

* * *

Roxas stumbled towards Xion in the Station Plaza, clutching his head as if in terrible pain. "Who are you, again?" he asked with a grimace, struggling to speak. "It's... weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."

Xion had fallen to her knees and was staring at nothing, looking dazed. At Roxas's words, however, she managed a faint smile. "You'll be... better off now, Roxas," she murmured.

Roxas stared at her in pained confusion.

Slowly, Xion began to waver on her knees before toppling over. Roxas was still standing a meter away, on shaky feet.

A Dusk Nobody nearby immediately burst into warbling noises of alarm and wiggled past the two, interrupting the view of the cameras that were filming nearby. The Heartless that were manning them chittered in displeasure.

"Roxas!" Xion complained, getting up from the ground and dusting the front of her coat off. "You were supposed to catch me."

"I was?" Roxas coughed. "Whoops."

Xion sighed, shaking her head as she stood up again. "All right, time to fall over again for the fourth time today. Bruises are the new black, I guess."

 **. . .**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked into the Station Plaza, and Nobodies suddenly burst into existence to surround them.

Gritting his teeth, Sora raised his arms and summoned his Keyblade.

It clattered to the ground.

Donald, Goofy, and all of the Nobodies stared at Sora for a moment, who was looking down at his blade blankly as if he couldn't comprehend why it was on the ground instead of being in his hand.

"What in the worlds was that, Sora?" Donald demanded.

Sora gave them an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "I forgot to grab the handle."

Goofy shook his head, chuckling. Donald dragged a wing across his face.

 **. . .**

Sora dug his feet into the snow and whipped his Keyblade around to point it at the cloaked figure, Riku, and scowled angrily. "Hey, you!" he demanded accusingly. "Quit sneaking around!"

Riku's only response was to point behind Sora.

Gesturing in confusion, he finally turned to look and jumped in surprise, seeing the swarm of Heartless drifting around right behind him. One of the Rapid Thrusters darted towards his face, and Sora struck it out of the air. He spun back around to see Riku right in front of him before swinging at him angrily in an attack. "Back off!" he shouted.

Summoning his Soul Eater, Riku dodged the swing and held his blade up in a wordless challenge.

Sora charged towards him and slipped on a wet patch of snow, tumbling right into Riku and frantically grabbing at him in an attempt to save himself from falling over. Instead, he only managed to knock both of them to the ground, soaking their clothes in the snow.

"Dang it," Sora said, rolling onto his back and spitting snow. "Guess that's a redo?"

Riku sat up, blinking as he found that his Ansem face was suddenly revealed in the sunlight. "Sora! You took my hood off."

"Uh... oops?" Sora laughed awkwardly.

The two both looked over as one towards the cameras, which were still pointed towards them. A Dusk was frantically warbling.

"Imagine if I actually took off your hood though," Sora mused. "That would make things so much easier."

"More like you'd try to kill me," Riku replied.

 **. . .**

"Oh yeah." Aqua got up from her seat on the cliff side, hopping down and behind her friends. "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." Her friends turned to watch as she reached into her pockets, eventually pulling out three stars made of stained glass and steel. They were all dangling from her hands on cords of thin brown rope. "I made us good-luck charms."

Terra and Ven got up as well, looking at them curiously.

With a bright smile, Aqua tossed the orange star at Terra, which he caught and held out for Ven to see. Both of them looked fascinated by it.

"Here!" Aqua called, and Ven turned as she tossed the green one towards her friend.

Ven, surprised, flinched to the side as the wayfinder flew towards him and went right past his head. It clipped the rocks once before bouncing straight over the edge of the cliff, vanishing into the expanse below.

The three stared over where it had gone in blank shock.

"Fuck," Aqua said.

 **. . .**

"Hey, a chest!" Sora jogged over to the large treasure chest, followed closely by Donald and Goofy. He stopped in front of it and studied the chest for a moment before summoning his Keyblade.

"There!" he shouted, tossing his blade into the air.

Sora flubbed the throw and sent it flying right into Goofy's face, who was knocked onto his back as the Keyblade continued on its merry way. His shield went skittering across the floor.

Sora stared at his friend in shock. "Holy shit."

Donald's beak fell open. In the background, a Dusk began screaming in unintelligible trilling noises.

"I'm okay," Goofy moaned, lifting an arm in acknowledgement.

 **. . .**

"Oh, and of course, Axel too. You're both my best friends." Xion slowly lifted a hand to cup Roxas's cheek, smiling faintly. "Never forget. That's the truth."

Roxas stared at Xion, looking utterly lost, right up until her hand finally fell from his face.

"No!" he cried, catching her hand in his. "Xion... who else will I have ice cream with?"

Xion's serene face twitched before she burst into laughter.

Roxas's desperation morphed in a scowl. "Xion! That's the second time you've done that today."

"I'm sorry," she managed, still cackling like a madman. "But your line..."

"You know it's supposed to mean—" Roxas began, his scowl getting angrier.

"I know, I know," Xion interrupted, breathless from her laughter, "you're really asking who else will be your friend, etcetera. But the line! It sounds like all you care about is ice cream, oh my god." She continued to laugh, shaking in his arms.

The corner of Roxas's mouth twitched, but he bit his lip and tried to keep looking angry. "I guess we're doing another take then," he said.

 **. . .**

Pete scowled at the three of their laughing faces and pointed straight at them. "You! So you're the ones that did it," he accused angrily.

"Well..." Sora laced his fingers behind his head, smiling teasingly. "We mighta had something to do with it."

Pete growled in frustration. "Heartless Squad!" he shouted, looking around. "Round up!"

Shadows surfaced from the grass around them, twitching spasmodically. Donald and Goofy raised their weapons, looking determined, and Sora summoned his Keyblade with another lift and flare of his arms.

The blade clattered to the ground.

Pete blinked.

"Sora!" Donald shouted angrily, stomping a foot.

"Gosh dang it," Sora cried.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is mostly something I'm doing for fun, so to be honest with you from the beginning, there may not be regular updates. But I hope you'll keep in touch.**

 **Feel free to post suggestions in the reviews, by the way! I'll definitely be taking any of them I feel I can use, with credit to you of course. ;) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
